


near and dear

by agendergabrielreyes (yamswrites)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/agendergabrielreyes
Summary: “What’s with that face?” Jack says, his voice is rough with sleep but his fingertips are so soft as he smoothes the furrow between Gabe’s eyebrows. “Looks like you’re thinking hard about something.”The room is dark save for the dim light of Gabe’s phone, bathing his face in a pale light.“It’s nothing, like, life or death. Just thinking,” Gabe mutters.“What is it?” Jack asks. “Talk to me?”Gabe sighs, “I want a cat.”





	near and dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorDanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorDanger/gifts).



> a lil gift i wrote for my gf's birthday, i wanted to get this posted asap so this is unbeat'ed lmao. i'll go back and check for mistakes later. comments are my life's blood!! 
> 
> this is just a modern au where jack and gabe used to be in a long distance relationship and have been living together for a couple years, it's just really domestic fluff lmao

It’s Gabe getting into bed that wakes Jack, he tries to be quiet, but Jack’s a pretty light sleeper. He curls up closer to Gabe once he’s in bed, glances up.

“What’s with that face?” Jack says, his voice is rough with sleep but his fingertips are so soft as he smoothes the furrow between Gabe’s eyebrows. “Looks like you’re thinking hard about something.”

The room is dark save for the dim light of Gabe’s phone, bathing his face in a pale light, and the little night light they had to get after one too many stumbles during nightly trips to bathroom— it was practically a hazard, between how shitty Jack’s eyesight is without his glasses and the fact the Gabe kept bumping into the dresser.

“It’s nothing, like, life or death. Just thinking,” Gabe mutters.

“What is it?” Jack asks. “Talk to me?” 

Gabe sighs, “I want a cat.” He uses a rather grim tone, one that Jack can’t help but laugh at, especially when coupled with his words.

“Okay, but why do you say it like that?”

“Stop laughing, you’re such a fucking dick.” The words might sound harsh to another but Jack can tell by Gabe’s tone that he’s joking, a smile at his lips no doubt.

“What kind of cat?” Jack asks.

“I don’t know, I don’t really care, but…”

“But?”

Gabe shrugs, Jack can feel it more than see it. “I think the hairless ones are cute.”

“They look like an undercooked chicken,” Jack says.

“You look like an undercooked chicken.”

Jack swats at his arm, but misses spectacularly. Instead, his hand smacks against the bed.

“Sharp shooting, Jack. Just, wow, great aim. You’re truly the hero of our generation. You’ve learned so much from your farmboy days back in Indiana and all three of the video games you’re somewhat decent at—”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Jack says, laughing. 

Gabe laughs too, gets an arm around Jack, and kisses his cheek soft. The gesture warms Jack’s heart and his cheeks, he leans his head against Gabe’s. They just enjoy the moment, soft and warm in the little house they scraped up forever to afford.

“It’s so crazy,” Gabe says, “ A couple years ago, you were states away and I was always missing you. Now I see you everyday.”

“I know,” Jack says, his throat feels a little tight. He just kisses Gabe because he doesn’t know how to put words to the overwhelming feelings he’s got swirling inside him. Their lips meet, it’s brief. They part, Gabe’s forehead presses against his, and Jack’s hands rest at his neck, gentle. Fingers straying to play with his hair. 

“It’s getting longer.”

“Yeah, you like it?”

“Definitely. More to grab on to,” Jack murmurs.

Gabe snorts. “You would say that. C’mon, we need to sleep. Got shit to do tomorrow.”

“We could stop by the animal shelter while we’re out, if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Gabe kisses Jack again, soft and slow, hands at his waist. It’s tender and sweet, gentle as they kiss, Jack bites his lip and licks into his mouth when Gabe parts his lips. They stay like that for a while, kissing slow, Jack’s hands slipping up Gabe’s sweatshirt, his hands warm on Gabe’s bare skin. He’s always been small around the waist, a fact further emphasized by how big Jack’s hands are around it. 

They part, Jack kisses the sharp curve of his jaw and to the little spot under it that always makes Gabe weak in the knees.

“Mm, you’re not going to let me sleep, are you?”

“Nope,” Jack says, fighting a grin as he presses more kisses across Gabe’s neck.

Gabe sighs, pretends to sound disinterested, “I guess you can carry on.”

Jack chuckles, “Thank you, Your Royal Highness.”

Gabe laughs, particularly at the shitty accent Jack attempts to do. “No more Game of Thrones for you.”

Jack snorts and kisses Gabe again, hands in his hair. “I love you,” He murmurs once they’ve parted. It’s not the first time he’s said it, but every time he does, Gabe finds himself so overwhelmed. Like, he can’t believe it— he’s so used to things going wrong in his life. This is one of a few things that’s gone right, that’s worked. Yeah, their relationship isn’t perfect, but it’s good, they work on it, and they’re both so happy. 

“I love you too,” Gabe says.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms not too long after.

The next day, they brought home a little black cat that all but cried for Gabe, the moment he picked her up, she purred, looking so pleased with herself.

“We gotta get her,” Gabe said.

So, they did.

Which leads them to here: Gabe snoozing on the couch, his head in Jack’s lap, the cat curled up on Gabe’s chest, looking just as peaceful as her favorite owner, and Jack’s never been happier.


End file.
